Traditional ski lift passes include a machine readable bar code that allows authentication of the lift pass using a remote hand-held scanner. Such authentication is performed only at lower ski lift boarding areas that are easily accessible by skiers; higher ski lift boarding being attainable only after utilizing the lower ski lift.
Other lift pass authentication systems utilizes RFID tags to control access at a turn-style, wherein an RFID scanner reads an RFID tag at a short range, typically between 0.5 and 2 feet (0.1524 and 0.6096 meter), and limits access to ski lifts, by control of the turn-style, to valid RFID tag holders.